Girl of the past
by Eywana
Summary: no one knows who the strange girl is. where did she come from and what does she really knows about what happend to the world.
1. prologue

Girl of the past

_prologue_

_Do you know that feeling that you're on your own. That there is no hope left in the world. No kindness, no courage, no love, no safety, no loyalty and no family. that is de feeling I have now. I have no family, no friends, no one who cares about me. I'm in my own. Me against the world. _

_There was a time I had hope, I had a family and friends. But that time is over. they came, they destroyed, they were the end of the world. People created them. But they, they created the end of the human race. People called them walkers. They were the dead._

_People didn't know where they came from. But I did. I am Kyana Hope. And I'm one of the last humans in the world. _

I will begin with introducing myself. I am Kyana Hope. But call me Kya, cause last names are nothing worth these days. I was 16 when the apocalypse begun. I lived in a small house with my brothers and parents. We were happy together. Till one day there came soldiers to our house. They took me with them, with no explanation. It was the last time I saw one of my family. I don't know how long we were on the road. Maybe hours, days or even weeks. When we were at the destination, it was night. They drugged me. When I woke up, I was in a lab. People were walking around me and poking me with stuff. They took blood monsters and other stuff from me. I didn't knew where I was but I knew one thing. I must escape from that hellhole and destroy so many things as I can.

And I succeed. But by then I was too late. Millions of people were already dead. The nightmare has begun.

* * *

**review if you want another chapter**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is out! **

**hope you like it :)**

**xxx**

* * *

Another day in hell. Another day alone in this World.

I lay under a big tree. I heard birds tsjirping in the sky.

I stood up and picked up my things. I walked to the east. They said that there was a save heaven. I don't really believe it. But I have nowhere else to go. I already walked four hours when I heard something in the bushes behind me. I turned around with my gun in my hand, but saw nothing. I walked further, but then I heard again something. I turned around really quickly.

'Who is there? Show yourself.' I said.

I never could've guest what then came.

'I'm not a walker. Don't shoot. ' said a boys voice.

There came a beautiful boy out of the bushes. He had brown reddish hair, emerald green eyes and Muscular body. When I looked better, I saw that he was more a men than a boy. I think the same age as I was. He was gorgeous. He had a bow and arrows on his back.

I was suddenly nervous. I was just plain, boring Bella and he was a bronze god. I had boring brown eyes and brown hair. And he was just gorgeous. It can't be that I already am in love with him.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'My name is Edward.' Said the bronze god. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Bella. Nice to meet you Edward.'

'What are you doing here on your own, if I may ask.'

'I can ask you the same, But I'm not alone. My family is close.' Edward said.

'I'm just traveling. How big is your family? it is long time ago that I saw another human being.'

'We're with seven, including me. Do you want to meet them?'

'SO BIG! 0.0' I said.

'Yeah, you have my parents Carlisle and Esme, they aren't my biological parents if you think so. Then you have Emmet and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice. They are my adopted brothers and sisters.'

'Follow me, I don't think it's really save here.'

He disappeared in the bushes. After a look around, I followed him. Maybe for the first time in a while I'm going to have a family.

* * *

**Epov**

I had followed the beautiful woman through the woods. When she turned around, I then could really see her beauty. With her deep brown eyes and mahogany hair. She was really sexy with her gun in her hand and those eyes on me. Something in her eyes said that she had seen many things. And no good things. But there are almost no good things in this world.

When I stepped out of the bushes I saw a surprised look on her face. After we talked she followed me quickly. She was almost eager to meet the rest. I really hope she would stay.

It's impossible that I already was in love with her. Or isn't?

* * *

**Please review ^^**


End file.
